fotkufandomcom-20200213-history
Rules: Transporters
Rules for Transporters .... The concept behind Transporters, could lead to a possible abuse of its potential without proper moderation and regulations/rules in related to the FOTKU and be a total destabilizing technology otherwise. The following are a number of concepts and factors to consider. In general, transporters could not be used while the deflector shield of a ship was active, or a deflector shield was in place over the destination. Transporting Explosive Devices To Vital Locations One tactic that has come into discussion time and time again is the use of Transporters to beam explosive devices onto enemy starships, such as in the engine room or on the bridge - where the device would go off and cripple or destroy the enemy starship. This however, can not be a very viable option as it never takes place in any of the Startrek movies or episodes - even during the full out warfare like in the Federation/Klingon War, Klingon/Cardassian War or even the Dominion War it is never seen or even mentioned in passing of any tactic like this being used. Some of the reasons why it probably doesn't work: 1. Shields - Not only does the target vessel need to have its shields down, but so does the vessel doing the transporting - typically if the opponents shields are already down - might as well use conventional weapons and keep your own defenses active. 2. Radiation and Electro-magnetic fields - It has been repeatedly shown in the Startrek Universe that Transporters are easily thwarted by radiation and electro-magnetic fields, which can distort or even prevent transporter operation in an area. During combat there is a high probability of there being radiation, electro-magnetic fields (either as part of the ships defense grid or as a result of damage). 3. Movement - It has been repeatedly shown that rapid movement and such can cause issues with getting a transporter lock and transporting something. Usually requiring someone of exceptional skill to beam someone/thing while at high speed or irregular movement in order to be successful. Conclusion: Beaming an Explosive Device onto a starship IS plausible, however, for the purposes of FOTKW it is not a viable combat tactic - but can be performed as part of an Espionage mission, requiring a hero character or special forces unit to conduct the operation. This Mission would have a Hard rating. Likewise, the mission would allow (1) One device to be transported to One (1) Location - inflicting damage to that area as if hit in combat. This mission would also require the ship conducting the mission to have its shields down. Transporting People off Ships One tactic that has come into discussion time and time again is the use of Transporters to beam away the crew of enemy starships into space or prison. Effectively leaving the starship abandoned. This tactic, on some level, has been seen in startrek in which crew members are beamed away - but typically it isnt an entire starship crew and typically as part of some clandestine action vs combat maneuver. Some of the reasons why it probably doesn't work: 1. Shields - Not only does the target vessel need to have its shields down, but so does the vessel doing the transporting. 2. Radiation and Electro-magnetic fields - It has been repeatedly shown in the Startrek Universe that Transporters are easily thwarted by radiation and electro-magnetic fields, which can distort or even prevent transporter operation in an area. During combat there is a high probability of there being radiation, electro-magnetic fields (either as part of the ships defense grid or as a result of damage). 3. Movement - It has been repeatedly shown that rapid movement and such can cause issues with getting a transporter lock and transporting something. Usually requiring someone of exceptional skill to beam someone/thing while at high speed or irregular movement in order to be successful. 4. Transporter Limitations - Conclusion: Beaming crew members away from a starship IS plausible, however, for the purposes of FOTKW it is not a viable combat tactic - but can be performed as part of an Espionage mission, requiring a hero character or special forces unit to conduct the operation. This Mission would have a Hard rating. Likewise, the mission would allow Category:Rules